The Scorpion Den
Because the protagonist of book 2 is WIP Princess Deep-Blue, what should be the title? The Ocean Depths The SeaWing Secret Shoreline Waves A few years after the events of Darkness of Dragons, something weirds happens. Blaze takes the Eye Of Onyx and becomes Queen, Anemone challanges Coral and wins, the NightWings make Moonblast their queen... what is going on? find out! WIP Prolauge Blaze sat, infront of BLister's Burn's and Oasis's memorial. Instead of grieving, she was thinking. Blaze didn't like when Queen Thorn bossed her around and sometimes called her "maid" Ugh... If only i could get the eye of onyx! ''A idea sparked in her head. Blaze flew into Thorn's room in the stronghold. As Blaze looked closely, she thought of Scorpion's death after touching the eye of onyx Jeraboa enchanted, saying she was a bad ruler. ''I need a anti- `+Blister's room. She has a enchantmet thingy! ''Blaze entered Blister's old room, witch is now Sunny's room, and she puushed something on the wall. It shook slightly, and a pendant that could cancel out other enchantments appeared. ''When im queen, im going to give the treasure we took back to the NightWings. ''Blaze threw the pendant over her neck, flew to Thorn's room, and took the eye of onyx. It glowed a smooth silver like color, allowing Blaze now known as Queen Blaze. Chapter 1 Sorch hissed, as a large SkyWing towered over him, Sting and Sahara. The large SkyWIng seemed skinny, as his large scar on his snout made him look tough. His grey horns, red wings and ruby red scales flashed through the dull llight, as the SkyWing looked as it would take Scorch, Sting and Sahara away. Soon the SkyWing batted down, as Sting whipped his barb around him. "Sorry about that. Queen Ruby is awfully sick, and she asked me to get a cure. Im Flame by the way. And i know you guys, also your father, Djembe." Scorch and the other two nodded. ''I know my sibings are thinking with me... Who is my mother? Someone said Queen Blaze, but that is just... no. Who is my real mother? Why cant Djembe just tell us already? ''Scorch thought, flashing his "Blister" pale sand scales with his "Burn" colored wings and frill, as he had Blaze's horns, and normal scale color. Like his father Djembe, he had orange dapples mixed in with the 3 SandWIng sister's colors. Sting and Sahara had the black diamond patterns sting had Blister's frill color, normal wet sand colors, and Burn's underbelly color. Sahara had almost everything of Blaze like her graceful face, and her color of her frill and wings, as her normal wet sand with pale golden mixed in with her main scale color, and orange freckles. Sahara and Sting looked similar in a way, but different. "Oh yeah. Since you guys dont have the cure, im going to have to go back to my kingdom." Flame said, before Djembe's grumbling interupted. "Scorch Sting and Sahara, we are invited to Queen Blaze's big dinner. She says you must be graced." Chapter 2 Flame rolled his eyes and left. Soon, Djembe found a silky robe, and swung it on himself. Scorch knew Djembe didnt have that much high classed stuff, but Scorch saw something, that looced fancy. A necklace with onyx and ruby dapples. Djembe put it on Sahara, Djembe stopped, and got two black threat necklaces, one with a real scorpion tail cut off, and the other one a few teeth. He put the one with the barb on Sting, and the one with teeth on Scorch. "Lets go. We dont want to be late for Queen Blaze's party." Djembe said in his deep voice. Sahara trailed off with exitment, as she swayed her tail quickly. Sting started to blush a small bit, nervous. Scorch remembered when Sting went pale because he was starstruck. As they left the door, the four quickly flew to the stronghold. After a long whie, they finally arrived at Queen Blaze's Stronghold. As Scorch was the first one to enter, followed by Djembe and Sahara, and Sting flying in last. As they looked in the stronghold, they seen the graceful citizens and guards being viligent. One SandWing flew by, and he looked none-other than SIx-claws, with his burnt color frill, sandy scales, and of corse, his six claws. Soon, a large dragon in the distance, with golden wings, white golden scales, and a white frill and the famous Eye of Onyx was places on her, as glimmering small rubies inprinted on her eyebrows was visible to Scorch, who Djembe was gasping slightly, Sting hiding behind Djembe and Sahara, as she was flying in loops trying to get the very high classed no, Queen's attention as the queen smiled, and unfolded her wings gracefully, as she glided down through the stronghold. "Greetings. Im Queen Blaze. You are here for the dinner?" Queen Blaze said, grinning happily as Scorch noticed a scar on the right side of the queen's neck. Chapter 3 As Djembe sat next to Queen Blaze, Sting and Scorch next to each other, and Sahara at the end sort-of made a perfect deal to him, as Scorch sat across from his father. Sting was hiding his face, afraid and embarresed. Queen Blaze's eye of onyx and dragon ring with her ruby inprints on her eyes looked dazzling, as her beauty struck through Scorch and his eyes widened. ''Sahara has the '''same exact' color as the queen's wings and frills. Scorch realized, gently nudging Sting so he could pay attention. "Yes Scorch?" Sting asked, unfolding his wings. "Look at Sahara. She had the same exact frill and wing color as her majesty's!" Scorch said, looking at her sister. Chapter 4 Blaze sighed, as she stood up. "Djembe, may I talk to your children?" She asked kindly, closing her eyes, and snorting a tiny plume of flame from her nose. "Yes, your majesty." Djembe said, scratching his talons nervously. Queen Blaze unfolded one wing, and covered Sting Scorch and Sahara. The three stood up, and followed her. ''Mothers normally touch their dragonets gently, and treat them very well. ''"Listen. Scorch, Sting and Sahara.." Blaze started, as she sighed. "I am your mother." Chapter 5 ''I am your mother. ''Scorch thought, eyes widening. He looked at Sahara and Sting. Sting dipped his head, and hugged his mother, Queen Blaze. "Im a heir! YES!!" Sahara shouted. "let me guess, Blaze. You told them." Djembe said, smiling. Blaze walked in the room, and smiled happily. "Bed time!" Blaze said, opening her wings and walking down one of the halls that lead to the diner room. Morning risen up as Scorch seen he had one room, out of 12. He was across from '"Smolder" and next to '"Singe" '''and '"Scald" ''Hey aren't Scald and Singe dead? Scorch thought to himself, as Blaze had the queen's room, and four rooms labeled '"Sahara" "Burn" "Blister" "Sting" 'as Scorch noticed what Blaze did overnight. He yawned and Sahara began a seires of streaches outside her door of her room, as Scorch knew Sahara often did this. Queen Blaze came out, as Djembe came out from another room. They headed down to breakfast, witch was dried wheat, dried strawberries and dried mango. They ate, as Sting said "I never knew the food here is so good!". Chapter 6 After breakfast, Queen Blaze flew as Sahara and Sting followed behind her as they flew through the stronghold, Scorch joined in too, and they flew out the stronghold. Blaze, Sahara, Sting and Scorch flew as they glided. Scorch herd loud yelling ahead. A swarm of SandWing guards and warriors circled of something that looked like a pale green SeaWing with large fins, with unusual black dots, but Scorch looked closer, but they were teeny hearts. It reached its talons towards a ocean blue SeaWing with brown curved horns, and the SeaWing reached it's talon towards the green one. The SandWing swarm split, taking them to the stronghold. "What are you doing to the poor dragons?" Queen Blaze asked, chasing after the crowd. "We are taking them to the ''auction" ''One of them said, flapping. "No. Take them both to the SeaWing kingdom now." Blaze ordered. "Hey mom? What is the auction?" Scorch asked, looking at the queen. "Mother, Burn and Ex Queen Scorpion sold dragons. Me and Ex Queen Thorn never done that." she replied, as Scorch noticed she growled at "Ex Queen Thorn" and soon flew back into the stronghold, as the swarm followed Blaze's orders and took the 2 to the Kingdom of the Sea. Chapter 7 Sting Scorch and Sahara followed their mother into the stronghold, while she signaled with her tail for the cooks to make cooked vulture. After a few minutes, it was finished. They began to feast in, as Blaze stared at Sting Scorch and Sahara eat unproperly. Blaze shook her head and smiled, as Scorch thought to himself ''Who was the ocean and lapis blue SeaWing and the pale green SeaWing with the black dots? ''"Im stuffed after eating that huge vulture!" Scorch said, walking slowly to his room to nap Chapter 8 Scorch woke up, and almost as stuffed. He burped and covered his mouth, and continued walking. There wasn't going to be dinner, as the kitchen's torches were dim, as they went home. "Is this why you invited us?" Djembe asked, eyes slightly widening. Blaze noded, as she hugged her three children. Sting wasn't embaressed, Scorch noticed, and Sahara was very happy about this. "Im going to go see my sister and mother's memorial." Blaze said walking. Scorch turned to se Sahara, who was even paler than Blister. "Are- Are those reserection stones?!?" Chapter 9 Scorch, Sting and Sahara followed their mother, Queen Blaze. She went to pull Burn's body, wich was black because of dragonbite viper, and poored out Blister's ashes onto her body. Blaze also pulled out Scald and Singe's body, and places one of the reserection stones on Scald and Singe. Soon Blaze put the other one on Burn's body with Blister's ashes. The two deceaced brother's bodies glowed and began to form back into themselves, as they became life once more. Soon, Burn's body and Blister's ashes began to glow and they separated. Burn's dragonbite viper was still visible, exept it was blood red. The blood red came out of her arm and swirled around her body, and Blister's body grey lightning strikes where the eye of onyx was supposed to be. The blood red swirl went through Burn's heart, and took form of her latest scars, and the lightning strikes wrapped around the whole chest and some of the neck around blister. Soon they stopped forming, as the lightning like patters where left on Blister, and the scars that were highlighted blood red were gone. Princess Burn's and Princess Blister looked different, as they looked the same. "I will cease the SandWing power and take over the rainforest!' Blister said, sparkles around her body. "In the name of Queen Oasis, I will fight and make sure I become queen as mother would adore that!" Burn said. "Sisters…" Blaze grumbled Chapter 10 Blister raised her barb, but Burn didn't. She may have liked war, but Scorch knew she was nice, in honor of Oasis rarely. Burn walked inside, and so did Blister. "Look. Blister, I know you started the war. Things might have changed around here..." Blaze said to Blister, sister like. "Burn, I know you and mother had a close bond. But, you miss her dearly." Blaze said to her sister, Burn. Burn and Blister nodded, as they walked to their new rooms and began to sleep. A few hours later, Blaze was reading through Burn and Blister's diary. Blaze's eyes widened, and a tear came out of her eye. "What is it, mom?" Scorch asked, and came closer. "Guards! Get Burn and Blister into my throne room now!" Chapter 11 Scorch, Sting and Sahara looked through the door, Burn having new onyx imprints on her eyes, blister having the same rotting frill, and "lightning". Blaze was sort-of crying, her wings opened, guards coming closer every minute. "Guards dismissed!" Blaze said, her voice creeky. "Burn, Blister, I ''thought ''we ''were sisters. But.. I never knew you both teamed up and wanted to kill me. I was 2, Blister was 5, and Burn was 8. We used to hang out together... I never knew you tried to kill me. Mother would be mad." Blaze said, beginning to break down in tears. "But..." Burn tried to say. "But what!?! You wanted to kill me! I should had just killed myself for you!" Blaze scolded them, Blister smiling, Burn beginning to feel bad. Scorch knew the rumors on what happens when Blaze gets mad, and rumors that very few, him, Sahara Sting and very few others knew the rumors of Blaze killing Thorn after retriving the eye of onyx, but what if she killed her sisters? What if they only had a few hours of extra life? Who knew? Blaze began crying, Blister was slightly laughing, and Burn starting to slightly cry. "I thought you loved me!" Chapter 12 Burn, Blister and Blaze exited the room, Blaze's eyes were slightly watery. "I knew you herd that. But they will soon get their punishment." Blaze said, hugging them. "Go to bed. I will soon handle this..." Scorch and the others walked to bed. ''What really did happen to thorn? ''Scorch said in his head, as he took out a string, four beeds and two small sandstone pellets, and crafted something. He kept tilting up and down, until he dozed out into a sleep. Chapter 13 Scorch woke up to screaming, he ran out of his room as he seen Sahara and Sting next to each other, staring towards the throne room. They rushed to see the slightest crack in the room and see Burn and Blister chained up, Blister having a big wound in her chest bleeding, Blaze signaled the guards to take both to the dungeon. Blaze eyes were filled with rage. Soon a random flahback appeared in his head. ''Blaze whipped her barbed tail at the weak and powerless EX Queen, Thorn, who has been robbed the eye of onyx from. Blaze sunk her claws in, and flung her to the wall. Thorn shot fire, and Blaze dodged. Blaze shot fire at a pillar, and Thorn looked, while she did, Blaze quickly swung her barb, stabbing her, black stuff oozed, soon, Thorn screamed, and Blaze finished it off by burning her almost dead - wait no. Dead body, as it became a pile of ashes. Blaze had a angry expression on her face. ''"Blaze killed Thorn! That is her same face!" Sting yelled, but whispered at the same time. "Did mother really do that?" Chapter 14 "What about Sunny?" Sahara asked, unfolding her golden wings. "If she did anything... I didn't see it a memory." Scorch replied. "I would never let mother kill her! But if she did..." Sting joined in wagging his tail around angrily. "Hey wanna see what they have for breakfast?" Scorch offered, as his siblings nodded and agreed. They flew around, round and round the stronghold, and they seen SandWings eating. Scorch Sahara and Sting joined them. "Oh... this looks really good!" Scorch said, as his siblings started eating. Chapter 15 Scorch Sahara and Sting took a strawberry with them and flew up to Blaze and their father Djembe. Djembe was talking to Blaze. "Father, was that PAINT you were wearing this whole time!?!?" Sahara asked him. Djembe quickly responded. "Of corse it was. To make sure the SandWings never saw my real color." Djembe's scales were actually while, with a golden crest, golden frill and grey yellow bard. His orange dapples neck to tail were real.Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Content (GalaxyDragon195) Category:Work In Progress